oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 06
"My Childhood Friend Can't Be This Cute" is the 6th episode of Oreimo. Synopsis October 28. Manami plans of celebrating Halloween by setting up a fair with Western sweets being given away and discusses it with Kyousuke. She also wants Kyousuke to have a first taste of the stuff she made before the fair the next day, and Kyousuke can't turn down an offer from his best friend. Soon, one of his male classmates curiously asks him about his status with Manami, and Kyousuke flatly admits that they are not going out, and that he has no intentions of falling in love with Manami, who has been his friend since they were small. However, Kyousuke also declares that he will beat up anyone who will turn up to be Manami's boyfriend. At home, Kirino arrives from school and receives a dakimakura she ordered online. Her mother confronts her about the reason for her purchase and blurts out about it being a comfort device for her. Luckily for Kirino, her mother did not demand any further details, so she manages to carry the dakimakura up her room without any troubles. Meanwhile, Kyousuke accompanies Manami to the family store of the latter. Kyousuke's somewhat doubtful about the fair actually attracting customers, but Manami is confident the events held would be enough to increase sales of their store. Manami invites Kyousuke inside the family residence and in one of the rooms, they saw Manami's grandfather motionless and cold, sprawled across the table. Things get frantic when Kyousuke asks Manami to call the ambulance and he is forced to tend to a seemingly dead person. However, Manami's grandmother enters the room and assures Kyousuke that her husband is alive. As part of his prank, he stayed inside the refrigerator to cool his body, replicated the smell of a corpse by using curry, and used his naturally weak pulse to his advantage. Manami's grandmother's threat is more than enough to force her husband out of the prank. Manami is relieved to know that her grandfather is still alive, but Kyousuke is so angry at him that he wanted to hit him for the prank. However, he decides to scold him for being too realistic (and possibly traumatizing children in the process), which depresses the prankster. Manami and her grandmother decide to take out the sweets they prepare for Kyousuke to try out; meanwhile, Manami's younger brother Iwao enters the room, sporting a haircut he thought was a "skin head" but is actually an "olympic buzz". He gets teased at by his grandfather who tells him about being punished by Heaven if one cuts his hair due to impulse and runs off to his room, blurting out that he should not trust people over 50 years of age. Soon, Manami arrives with the sweets she made. and shyly asks him to eat some to get his opinion about it. Kyousuke finds the sweets delicious and praises Manami for it, which she blushes in response. Soon, Manami's grandfather whispers from under the table, advising the two to get married soon, which makes Kyousuke choke on the tea he was drinking. Surprisingly, Manami's grandmother appears to agree to her husband. Manami, embarrassed by the remarks of her grandparents, drags Kyousuke upstairs to her room. Kyousuke soon reaches Manami's room, and as she leaves Kyousuke outside to prepare, he feels a chill down his spine. As it turns out, it seems that he is thinking about his sister, who is enjoying the Stardust Witch Meruru dakimakura she ordered. Manami finally finishes preparing, and invites Kyousuke inside. At first, it appears that Manami is too shy to start a conversation, and Kyousuke is too tired after what he has to endure at home, so he decides to rest inside her room. Manami decides to let him to what he wanted to do, and prepares some tea for the two of them. Soon, Kyousuke opens the topic about preparing for the event for the family store. Manami tells him that she will help out as soon as the store closes, and Kyousuke decides to help out for the event as well. Manami, appreciating her friend's offer of help, plans to repay Kyousuke with a dinner at his house after his work. With many things to be hauled inside, Kyousuke helps out with carrying things into the house, and at the end of the day, Manami congratulates him on a job well done. Manami tells Kyousuke that her father and her grandparents are happy to see him after a long time and wishes to hear from him. Kyousuke finds that he has no choice anyway, so he tells Manani that he will sleep over for the night. As the two proceed upstairs, Manami remarks that Kyousuke has been missing his regular stays on the Tamura residence lately. She guesses that Kyousuke is actually becoming embarrassed to come in, but Kyousuke clears up that fact by saying that he actually prefers the Tamura residence than his own house because it is more comfortable. Meanwhile, Kirino finally feels that Kyousuke won't be staying in the house for the night, and hears her parents talking about contacting the Tamura household to send their regards. As Kirino eats alone with her parents, her brother Kyousuke enjoys a hearty dinner with the Tamuras. After tending to the dishes, Manami asks Kyousuke to take the bath after his father. Kyousuke turns down the offer and tells Manami to go first. Manami then decides to tease her friend by jokingly asking him to share a bath with her, which Kyousuke is shocked to hear from her. However, he manages to turn the joke against her by actually accepting her favor. Manami frantically calls her grandparents to help, but considering their support for the pairing, it was futile anyway. After Kyousuke manages to take a bath, Manami takes Kyousuke to another room near her bedroom. As he and Manami return to their respective rooms, Kyousuke discovers that there are actually two futons on the room where he would sleep in. Manami later finds out that her futon is missing, and it was all her grandfather's plan to make them sleep together. Although Kyousuke rejects the idea, seeing Manami made Kyousuke change his mind. That night, Kyousuke and Manami reminisce on their past before Kyousuke decides that they should sleep. After several minutes, though, neither of them was able to sleep. Soon Manami tells Kyousuke that she wants to go whichever university he would enroll, and assures him that nothing will change when they reach college. Kyousuke soon opens the topic he encountered at school the day before: someone telling Manami that he likes her. Manami, surprised by the question, tells him that she does not know what to do, before returning the same question to him. Kyousuke calmly answers that he would reject them, much to Manami's shock, as he preferred a peaceful life. Manami finally decides to sleep, asking Kyousuke if she could come to his house. Kyousuke agrees. Meanwhile, a bitter Kirino rolls around on her bed, telling her brother not to come back. Adapted From New Characters *Manami's grandparents *Iwao Tamura, Manami's younger brother Trivia *The art used in the closing theme is from Ume Aoki, the mangaka of Hidamari Sketch. Cultural References *'Dakimakura' (抱き枕, lit., "hug pillows") are long pillows which are originally used as a "security object" by Japanese youth. It eventually became popular in the otaku market as love pillows with drawings of female anime characters. Eroge References *'Hyper Weapon' - a reference to the Rance series of eroge by AliceSoft Quotes Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes